Trío: Puck, Finn y Rachel
by sexglee
Summary: Escenas de porno explícito entre Puck, Finn y Rachel. Se agradecen reviews :)


El timbre suena, así que me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

Ante mí, Finn y Puck se miran entre ellos, volviéndose hacia mí con media sonrisa.

-Rachel. -Dicen los dos a la vez.

-Hola. -Les dejé pasar.

Me atreví a mirar a sus pantalones, viendo cómo en la entrepierna de Finn y la de Puck se marcaban sus grandes pollas, cuando Finn se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Queréis algo de beber? -Dije mirando a Puck de pie.

-¿Tienes cerveza? -Dijo Puck.

-En la nevera.

Mientras Puck iba a la nevera, me acerqué a Finn en el sofá. Me senté en su regazo comenzando a acariciarle la polla por encima del pantalón mientras lo besaba, agarrando su nuca.

-¿A qué vienes, Finn? -Murmuro sobre sus labios cerrando los ojos, metiendo la mano bajo su pantalón.

-A que me hagas una mamada. -Me dice besándome haciendo que me pusiera entre sus piernas de rodillas mordiendo su polla erecta por encima del bóxer.

-¿Y Puck? -Murmuro bajando su bóxer, dejando que su polla dura se estampe en mi mejilla cogiéndola con la lengua y bajando mi boca hasta sus huevos, succionándolos. Finn soltó un jadeo mirándome.

-También quiere que se la mames. -Doy pequeños mordisquitos a sus huevos mirándolo a los ojos, mientras Finn me acaricia el pelo.

Me meto la polla de Finn en la boca cerrando los ojos hasta el final, tocando mi campanilla mirando de reojo cómo Puck se bebe la cerveza en la cocina.

Muevo mi cabeza rápido bajando por la polla de Finn, amasando sus huevos con las manos y deslizándolos por mis dedos.

-Están duros.. -Murmuro contra su polla viendo cómo un hilo de mi saliva y el líquido preseminal sale, uniendo mis labios con su polla. Finn llevó su mano a mi cabeza acercándome de nuevo a su polla, metiéndomela hasta el fondo, mientras él soltaba un leve jadeo.

-Cómemela fuerte joder.. -Murmura cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi cabeza se movía fuerte contra su cipote, y yo buscaba mi coño con la mano.

Puck salió de la cocina meneándose la polla quedándose detrás del sofá mirándome.

-¿La chupa bien? -Pregunta con media sonrisa, masturbándose mientras se quita los pantalones.

-Genial. -Murmuró Finn, recogiéndome el pelo con una mano, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, tragándome la polla de Finn hasta el fondo haciendo que mi nariz tocara su vello púbico. Puck se acercó a mí y miró a Finn.

-Deja que me la mame un poco tío. -Murmura Puck. Finn asintió meneándose la polla mirándome, y me di la vuelta para tomar la gran extensión del cipote de Puck con la mano, masturbándolo.

-Buena polla.. -Murmuré contra su glande, metiéndomelo en la boca succionándolo como un caramelo y retorciendo la lengua en él bajo la atenta mirada de Puck que me acariciaba el pelo y movía las caderas contra mí.

-Grande, ¿uh? -Presume Puck, comenzando a follarme la boca con más fuerza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-Cállate Puck, la polla de su novio lo es más. -Dijo Finn pajeándose poniéndose de pie, quedando al lado de Puck con el cipote a la altura de mi boca.

-El de mi novio es más grande. -Miré a Noah con media sonrisa, metiéndome la polla de Finn en la boca masturbando a Puck.

-Te lo dije. -Se burló Finn agarrándome del pelo moviendo las caderas.

Me separé y me metí las dos pollas a la vez en la boca, sintiendo cómo cabían aquellos dos trozos grandes de carne que eran sus pollas, comenzando a culear y a follarme la boca sintiendo cómo se resquebrajaba la comisura de mis labios.

Tras diez minutos follándome la boca se separaron, y Puck se tumbó en el suelo, poniéndome encima y follándome por el coño, mientras Finn me metía la polla por el culo haciendo que gimiera. Los dos empezaron a moverse rápido contra mi, sintiendo las folladas poco sincronizadas pero perforándome haciendo que soltara gemidos altos y fuertes, apoyando las manos en el suelo mientras notaba cómo Finn aumentaba la velocidad en mi culo.

-Joder, qué prieta estás... -Gimió dándome cachetadas en el culo mientras el cipote de Puck se deslizaba por mi coño húmedo.

Los cojones de Finn chocaban contra mi culo al igual que los de Puck, haciendo ruido al chocar contra mí.

Los dos se separaron, y Finn se sentó en él sofá haciendo que me sentara encima de él comenzando a montarlo clavándome su polla hasta el fondo mientras él respiraba agitado y yo gemía fuerte chupándole el cipote a Puck que me agarraba del pelo, a la vez, le acariciaba los huevos suavemente, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo.

-Folla bien, ¿uh? -Dice Finn follándome fuerte, chocando sus caderas contra mí mientras yo cerraba los ojos tragándome la polla de Puck.

-Joder.. -Dice Puck mirándome, levantándome la cabeza y dándome golpes con la polla en la boca. Comenzó a masturbarse en mi boca, y sentí cómo Finn salía de mí, poniéndose de pie junto a Puck para correrse, masturbándose en mi boca.

-Quien se corra el último.. -Digo dando una chupada a las dos pollas. -Me chupa el coño.. -Murmuré contra los dos glandes, mientras la mano de Puck iba más lenta, al igual que la de Finn, sin querer correrse para poder chupármelo. Para agilizar la cosa, me metí las dos pollas en la boca de nuevo, comenzando a mamarlas con ganas, notando cómo los dos empezaban a gemir fuerte, y el primer chorro de leche de Puck me llenaba la boca, soltando la polla de Finn centrándome en la de él que comenzaba a correrse soltando leche, mientras que Finn se corría después, poniendo la polla en mi boca soltando el semen en mi lengua.

Sentí toda la leche de las dos grandes pollas recorrerme la boca, abrasándome, tragándola sin parar y ellos tardando en correrse, sintiendo toda la leche espesa caer por mi boca y mi pecho.

-Joder... -Murmuró Finn. Me sentó en el sofá y comenzó a comerme el coño, succionando mi clítoris y metiendo del tirón tres dedos en mi, comenzando a follarme con fuerza mientras Puck se daba unos últimos meneos a la polla, y yo convulsionaba en el sofá de placer.

-Estás muy mojada. -Murmura Finn contra mi coño mientras sus dedos se retorcían y se clavaban en mí haciendo que me corriera al sentirlo, agarrando su pelo con ganas gimiendo fuerte. Finn chupó mi corrida, lamiéndose los dedos con los que me había follado.

-Joder.. Finn.. -Dije agitada.

-Te quiero..


End file.
